Folded Hearts
by CatchingCraziness
Summary: Dean thinks Sam needs to get laid. Sam disagrees and wishes Dean would drop the subject. Set in Season 1. One-Shot. Ace!Sam.


**A/N: After searching through the SPN fandom, I realized that Cas is the only one to be portrayed as asexual, probably because he acts like he is, but since when has that stopped us writers from changing things? We write heterosexual characters as homosexuals all the time. I got this idea in my head and decided to write it. **

**I'm not asexual, so if I've made any mistakes I am sorry and I would appreciate it if someone could point them out for me.**

**Takes place anywhere in Season 1 and disregards any relationships that Sam has in future episodes. **

_**Warnings: Sort-of-but-not-really Sam/Dean. Not-quite-but-slightly-hinted Sam/Cas. **_

**Folded Hearts**

"What about her?" Dean nudged his younger brothers' arm and nodded towards a leggy brunette who was looking their way. Sam glanced briefly at her before going back to examining the paper for any supernatural activities that would need to be sorted out.

"She's looking at you," Sam told him, turning the pages to skip over the real estate part. "Why don't you go talk to her instead of bothering me?"

Dean rolled his eyes and took a mouthful of beer from his bottle. "Look, I get that you're still upset about Jessica, but you need to move on sometime."

"I'm not interested," Sam said tersely. Jessica was always a sore subject for the taller man and both brothers normally tried to avoid mentioning her too much.

"I'm just saying," Dean sighed in annoyance. "It might do you some good to get laid. It's not like I'm telling you to marry the woman!"

"For God's sake, Dean!" Sam snapped, standing up from his seat. "Not everything's about sex!"

Dean followed behind him with a perplexed expression as Sam stormed out of the bar. They drove back to the motel in silence, even though it was obvious that once they got to the room Sam would have to answer some questions.

"What was that about?" Dean demanded once they'd shut and locked the room door. Sam avoided looking at his brother, checking over the salt lines instead and making sure that the windows were properly locked. "Sam!"

"I'm just sick of you trying to set me up all the time," Sam admitted quietly, the anger that he'd previously displayed in the bar seemed to have drained out of him.

"I understand if you're not ready to move on from Jess," Dean soothed, trying not to say anything that would get him worked up again. "I just thought that you might want to have a little fun."

"It's not Jess," Sam sighed tiredly. "I'm not interested in any of the girls."

Dean looked even more confused for a second before his mouth dropped open in surprise. "As in you're not interested in any girl?" He questioned, continuing before Sam could get the chance to reply. "Because if you're gay you know I don't care, right? I just assumed because of Jess, I honestly don't have a problem with it if you prefer guys to gals."

Sam made a face like he wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at his brothers' words. "No, Dean, I'm not gay. Thank you, for saying that you'd accept me anyway, but I'm not interested in men either."

"Then I'm lost, Sammy," Dean told him. "Who are you interested in?"

"I'm asexual," Sam blurted out, his cheeks turning red as he shifted his eyes to a spot behind Dean's head.

Dean concentrated as he tried to remember where he'd heard that word before. "Like in plants?" He finally said, the confusion clear in his voice. "I'm trying to think here, Sammy, but I can't think of what it means in humans."

"It means different things for different people," Sam explained, his face heating up even more. "For me it means that I'm not interested in sex. I don't get aroused very often and I don't do anything about it when I am."

To say Dean looked gobsmacked would be an understatement as he tried to get his head around the idea. "But, what about Jess?" He finally asked.

"She always said she was too busy for sex," Sam remembered fondly. "And just because I don't like to take part in sex myself doesn't mean I couldn't help her get off."

"Did something happen?" he questioned, his protective side rearing its head at the thought of someone hurting his baby brother.

Sam took a deep breath and forced himself to make eye-contact with Dean. "Nothing happened to me," he said steadily. "I was born like this and it's not anything you can fix."

"Have you ever tried?" Dean asked after a small pause. To Dean, sex was a natural, wonderful thing that he loved; he didn't have any problem talking about it.

Sam flushed in embarrassment, the whole conversation feeling awkward to him. "Yes, I've had sex before, Dean. I tried it with a woman and a man but it was uncomfortable and not something I'd care to repeat."

"How did things work with Jess?" Dean still seemed slightly confused.

"Not everything's about sex," Sam repeated with a smile. "I loved her. Just because I don't like or need sex doesn't mean that I don't have emotions. Jess was my girlfriend in every way except for the fact that we didn't sleep together. I wanted her for the companionship and because she made me feel loved."

"Sounds like she was one remarkable woman," Dean offered. He had a feeling that he would have approved of Jess for his brother and the fact that she had obviously accepted him the way he was.

"She was," Sam murmured before straightening up a little. "Look, Dean, you said you'd accept me if I was gay. Does this change anything?"

Dean made sure to keep eye-contact as he spoke. "Gay, straight, bi," he shrugged carelessly. "Even asexual, I don't care, Sammy, as long as you're happy." Sam grinned at him, his shoulders sagging in relief. "Besides, it just means that I get to have twice as much sex to make up for the fact that you have none."

Sam laughed and pulled his computer out of one of the bags on his bed. Dean watched him for a second before smiling and going over to order some food. Life went on as before the brothers, and if Dean slipped up occasionally Sam never held it against him. It meant a lot to him that Dean accepted him as he was without trying to change him.

"Do you think you'll ever find someone like Jess again?" Dean asked one day as they sat in one of the bars that were close to the motel where they were staying.

"I don't know," Sam admitted with a shrug. "To be honest I'm not really bothered if I do."

"I thought you said that you loved Jess because she gave you companionship and love," Dean said curiously. "Don't you miss that? Even if you don't want sex, I would have thought that you'd want a relationship."

Sam shifted awkwardly in his seat, playing with his beer bottle instead of looking at his brother. "I don't need a girlfriend for that, Dean. Sure, one day I want to settle down with someone I love, but right now our lives don't allow us to have that."

Dean thought about his words for a moment before it dawned on him that Sam didn't need a relationship because of him. He considered how he felt about that before shrugging and bumping his shoulder against Sam's.

He loved his brother and would do anything for him. They weren't in a romantic relationship, but if Sam got what he needed by being with Dean, then that was fine by him. Dean wasn't an idiot, he knew that just because he didn't have sex with someone didn't mean he wasn't in a relationship with them, but he also knew that Sam's feeling for him didn't go any further than brotherly and that was all he felt in return.

Eventually, when an angel turned up in their lives, Dean began to feel protective of him as well. Castiel might not have understood any relationship, but Dean thought that he had more in common with Sam than either of them thought.

**A/N: I'm not sure how to feel about this story, but I hope it turned out okay. If you noticed anything that I need to correct please tell me. As I said before, I'm not asexual, so if I've described something wrong, I'm sorry. Please review! :)**


End file.
